Dogs and Sight
by StarGuardian5
Summary: When Hikari finds a large white dog, she takes him in. Of course, this dog isn't what he seems. When his true identity is revealed, Hikari goes with him back to the past to help fight Naraku. And what of her strange ability? What will happen to the girl? Find out!


**Okay, new fanfic! yay! This is my first inuyasha fanfic so tell me if i mess some of the characters up please! oh and Sesshomaru will be a tiny bit ooc for plot develpment.  
Warnings: Blood, violence, cursing, ect...  
Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha**

* * *

Grumbling, Hikari tugged the hood of her jacket down further as rain pelted her. She held her aching stomach with one arm, panting slightly. The rain wasn't helping either, the girl was soaked. Hikari heard a whimper. Purple-gray eyes widened and searched the alley she was cutting through. Hikari could make out the figure of a large dog, covered in grime, huddled nearby. The chestnut haired girl cautiously approached the dog. A low growl vibrated the air. "It's okay, I won't hurt you," Hikari whispered softly. She held a hand out for the dog to sniff. "Come on, let's get out of the rain," she coaxed as he stood up. The dog was huge; his shoulder easily came to her waist and if he stood on his hind legs he could rest his head on top of Hikari's. "Eek!" Hikari squeaked as he growled at her, shoving his nose into her stomach.

_The girl's scent nearly made him pass out. She smelled like lavender and mint, an odd yet dizzying combination. His beast purred. 'She smells divine!' his beast panted. 'Silence,' he thought back. He heard her squeak. "Do I smell weird?" she asked him, an amused light in her purple-gray eyes. He took another long sniff and moved back. "Let's go to my place. I'll clean you up," she said._

Hikari leaned against the wall next to her door, panting harder. Her head ached now as well as her stomach. She felt like she was about to throw up at any moment. Panting Hikari unlocked and opened her door. She half expected her new friend to dart into the apartment but he simply stayed by her side, letting the tired and sick girl lean on him. Hikari's slim, delicate fingers dug into his muddy fur. She closed and re-locked her door. "Let…let me rest for a moment," she panted, sliding to the floor. She rested her head on her knees, trying to fight down the nausea. The dog simply sat next to her, and pressed his nose to her clammy cheek.

_He was shocked at how feverish she was. It was obvious now, she was sick. Her skin was a sickly pale color, and clammy. She whimpered, clutching her stomach. He whined then wanted to hit himself. Why did he make such a pathetic sound!? And over a human girl no less! The girl groaned standing and rushing out of the room. He followed._

Hikari gasped for breath. She had thrown up and was now resting her head against the cool sink. The dog looked at her with concerned eyes. "Sorry," she whispered, flushing the toilet. Hikari grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in cool water. She wiped her face, sighing. "I really don't need to be sick right now. I don't have time," she grumbled. The dog huffed, as if agreeing with her. Hikari smiled, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Two hours later found Hikari sitting in her room with an irritated dog lying in front of her while she ran the blow dryer over his stark white fur. "There," she said, smiling tiredly at him. He huffed, narrowing his eyes at her. Hikari smiled and stood up, carefully pulling her hair ties out, letting the two long pigtails fall. Her hair was long, down a little past her waist, a rich red-gold color and wavy. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I better clean up," she muttered, half stumbling to the bathroom. She got to work cleaning all the mud up then took a shower to get herself cleaned up. Hikari groaned as the hot water gently hit her skin, relaxing her stiff muscles. She grabbed her mint shampoo and lathered up her hair. After rinsing she quickly finished washing up and stepped out, drying off. She wrapped the fluffy blue towel around herself and walked out, grabbed her pajamas and darted back into the bathroom to dress. She came back in and looked at the dog.

He was a beautifully silvery white, with amber eyes. His fur was thick, and some of it was longer on his right side. The only fault he had was that his left foreleg was missing. She wondered what had happened that he lost it. "What to name you," she whispered, tapping her chin. The dog blinked at her. "I think…maybe Shiro?" she looked at him. He huffed but nodded. Hikari went into her kitchen to take her medicine. She sighed, crawling into her bed. She was startled when he jumped up on the bed with her. Shiro huffed; his looked seemed to say, 'you expect me to sleep on the floor?' Hikari smiled and made some room. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_He watched the little onna sleep. Her cheeks were flushed with fever and she was moaning in her sleep. He growled lowly as she turned, curling up against him, slim fingers digging into his fur. He huffed, and stood, smirking inwardly at her little whine when he moved. He settled down again, grumbling when tiny fingers wound into his fur again. He growled, not happy with the tiny girl. But she whimpered, "No, Kaa-san please don't leave me alone." His eyes widened. Tears made paths down her face as she whimpered again, jerking in her sleep away from something. He growled. The girl calmed and relaxed._

Hikari stirred when she heard a loud knocking. Her eyes fluttered open and she noticed that Shiro was looking at her. She sat up and groaned. The knocking continued. She sighed, "Better see who it is huh?" Shiro growled and hopped off the bed. He watched her as she slowly got up, grabbing her favorite deep blue robe and wrapping it around her, sneezing. Her bangs fluffed out a little. The dog growled at her, his eyes telling her to hurry up. "Alright mister impatient," Hikari grumped walking to the front door.

Kagome stared at her classmate. Hikari looked sick. "Hikari-san? Are you alright?" she asked. Hikari coughed, "Hai. I'm better than I was yesterday." Kagome frowned. "You've been sick again?" she asked. Hikari nodded, and then went into a coughing fit. She nearly crumpled to the ground but Kagome caught her. "You need rest Hikari-chan, here back to bed. I'll make you some soup," Kagome ordered. She heard a low growl. "Shiro, stop that. Kagome-chan is a friend," Hikari told the huge dog. He growled at her. Hikari glared back, "Enough. Please stop." The dog huffed but went silent. "Thank you." Kagome helped Hikari back to her room and tucked her in. "Get some sleep. I'll make you some soup," she said gently. Hikari's eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Kagome glared at the dog. He snarled back. "Look buddy, I need to make Hikari-san some soup. So move it!" Kagome snapped, putting her hands on her hips. The dog huffed and growled but moved. It was unnerving that the dog watched her as she made a light chicken noodle soup for her sick classmate. The three legged dog padded to Hikari's room softly.

Hikari cracked one eye open as Shiro padded in softly. He woofed softly and set his head on the side of her bed by her hand. Hikari gently ran her hand through his fur. "Sorry I'm sick boy. I promise as soon as I get better we'll go out for a day," she whispered, smiling tiredly at him. He huffed, his way of telling her to shut up and rest. Kagome walked in, carrying a bowl of soup. "Here Hikari-chan," she said, helping the girl sit up and giving her the bowl. "Thank you Kagome-chan," she smiled. Shiro jumped on the bed, draping himself across Hikari's legs. Hikari smiled, eating her soup.

The next day, Hikari was up and around, feeling better. She made herself lunch, giving the leftovers, that she couldn't keep in the fridge, to Shiro. "Hey, want to go for a walk? It's warm outside to day and it's not raining," she said. Shiro stared at her before growling. "Okay! I get it! Not today then," Hikari huffed, pouting. "I'm better, really!" All she got in reply was a growl. "Fine, we'll wait, grump," Hikari grumbled, pouting more.

* * *

**Aaannddd stop! That's the first chapter. If you can guess who the dog is you'll get a brownie. *Pulls fresh made brownies out of the oven* Reveiw please and no flames. **


End file.
